Higher Dimensional Life Forms
The beings that dwell upon the higher Dimensions than mere mortals. They are counted among the 'Divine' by many aware species. They are most commonly called 'Cosmic Beings' by those not interested in prostrating themselves before them. Nature Such life forms, in the most vague sense of the term, typically exist in Higher Dimensions than mere mortals. Note that the term may not match every way that word is used. They exist on Higher Planes of existence, are described as having a 'Higher Vertical Frequency' than simple mortals. This 'higher frequency' means that the exist beyond the typical limits of mortals. These beings can and sometimes do draw strength from worship, feeding on Psychic Energies generated by mortals, to empower and/or maintain themselves. The typical trait of Higher Beings due to their nature is the Omniscience and Power, brought about by their wider perception of reality. The death of anyone of these beings, can and will have dire physical consequences for creation...except Ascended beings. Cosmic Beings/Gods Natural Higher Life Forms, formed as natural parts of the universe. Their existence stabilizes a universe, increasing the stability of its physics and such. Despite what many would think, most typically do not intentionally interact with mortals, until summoned. Gods are part of their home universe, which means they cannot leave it or if they do, they are greatly weakened than in their home universe. If one were to kill all the Gods of a universe, said Space-Time Zone would be destroyed. It is for this reason, when people speak of 'Cosmic Beings' they are mainly referring to these beings. Titan Princes Where Gods are bound to one universe, Titan Princes operate on a Multiversal scale. Their origins are mostly unknown, but they are powerful often existing both in their home realm, and via numerous incarnations. They are considered all-powerful and without limits that can perceived by mortals. Void Eye A gargantuan middle finger to power levels, and Overpowered Characters, in the form of a giant, cold, unblinking, unfeeling eye, in a sea of pure darkness devoid of any light or hope. Annoy at your own risk, not that you could... Thing which are not Higher Dimensional Life Forms in the proper sense Although they can resist the power of lower ranking Higher Life forms, the following are not such beings. Their deaths would not truly, affect a universe or the Multiverse in the ways that the end of a Higher Being would. They are however, counted as 'Cosmic' beings in that they are entities with great power beyond mortals. Ascended Beings Former mortals who transformed themselves into pure energy to exist on a higher plane. This has brought them great powers of energy manipulation and abilities considered magical by some. However they do have greater limits than other Higher Life forms, such as not being able to see across dimensions, nor multiple galaxies with any proper degree of clarity. Weekees A Multiversal operating species of what could be called 'mortals', they are one of the few mortal races to reach such a level. Their prosperity has been destroyed by their civil war, which they are in the process of still recovering from. Titans Despite their power, Titans are nor more Higher Life forms, than Ultras. While they are cosmic beings, with greater senses and powers that mortals, they still exist and operate on the same level as said mortals. Eldritch Things Abominations that have turned against the Proper Order of things. Though some have gained powers and natures similar to Higher Beings, they do not contribute to the stability of universes and instead are a corrupting influence, trying to upturn the natural order, like a disease tries to take over a body. For this reason they are the chief enemies of the Titans, Titan Princes and all other Cosmic Beings like the Weekees and Ascended beings. Factions While not truly factions in the traditional sense, Cosmic Beings typically have one or more major goal. (Not counting the Eldritch) Their goal is to bring prosperity but they do not go about it all in the same way. * Gods of Creation: These beings are typically create new worlds and/or seed them with life. * Gods of Order: These beings encourage order in mortal civilizations. * Gods of Chaos: These beings encourage new and spontaneousness for the universe. They fight back the stagnation of the Gods or Order. * Gods of Shadows: These beings deal with the more abstract topics of the universe, such as controlling the spread of knowledge (often the mystical kind), protecting the 'river of souls', and monitoring for Impurity. * Gods of Justice: Seek to curb the growth of Minus Energy/Impurity. * Gods of Destruction: The beings who over see the destruction of major sources of Impurity. Category:Races